baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JCCO2468/JCCO'S Top of Twisted Corruptions from worst to better
Sup,the Castro here,today is the last day of the year,this means that everyone should enjoy this day with the family,but because there's still a lot of time before the year ends,i will make a top about the generation of characters that i created,the Twisted Corruptions,so i will make a list from the worst Twisted Corruptions to the best ones(not counting mines,that would be cheating),so here we go: 1-Eye:This is like a insult to me,it is just a TattleTail Sprite badly cutted turned into a Baldi's Basics character,it is just bad,it offends me. 2-Corrupted:It isn't a Twisted Corruption,it existed before they were a thing,sorry,but you are not allowed to be one of them not even on your dreams. 3-Itajira:A God-like character,it isn't scary in any way,it looks like a RPG parody. 4-FileName1:Just a FileName2,next. 5-FileName2:Another one?atleast put some effort to the blood coming from his eyes please! 6-ÆTwìšt:Over powered colorful Bendy,it isn't even scary. 7-Mimicker:It only enters in thanks to it's mechanic,but over all,it isn't scary. 8-Corrupted Bully:Photo-Negative Bully. 9-Pikasosyu% C at:S C R A T C H,JUST NO. 10-Ry's Soul:No,you didn't even tried,it is just a blank mix of characters dude... 11-Valdi:Silver Baldi. 12-Original Baldi:Waterdown version of Corrupted_Data211249. 13-The Missing:Just another FileName2,but atleast it tries to be creative. 14-DRRRJDJU%2B8@7:Just a poor version of LockJaw with minions,interesting,but it doesn't let me see how he looks like. 15-Shadow LockJaw:Just Shadow LockJaw,don't expect that much. 16-99:Dude,it's only a 99,i could put it more down,but atleast is "kinda" a threath at his own ending. 17-Everything:This book is just a joke,but atleast is a bit scary. 18-OrangetoData192345174105821:A double fusion,but it's just that,i would bite it,but it won't taste good. 19-HACK_DATA_GLITCH_3x3x3x30303030:A bad Twisted Corruption of a bad character,but it tried something new with the name.. 20-PrayTime:Im a religious person,but this character reminds me of UnderTale,im not saying the game is bad in any way,but the character...Holy Frankenstein...It's as blank as snow... 21-Arts and Craftings:It wasn't scary at his original form,but it still is not scary with the new design,he is a veteran. 22-Default Baldi:FILE-NAME-2!!!The only thing that saves him is the disturbing smile he has. 23-Corrupted It's a Baldi:No thank you.A joke character turned into a Twisted Corruption. 24:Nightmare It's a Baldi and Nightmare Its a Baldi:No?It's the same thing but in FNaF style 25-COURRUPTEDFILE8564876COURRUPTEDFILE8564876:ROBLOX NO!!! 26-EmityalP:Just kill the poor thing...She is suffering... 27-Horror Cloudy Copter:It's paint time!Even being kinda bad,effort was putted into it,even after being a cloud with ORGANS. 28-This is a Taker:A classic,but even with the re-desing,it's still kinda bad. 29-Tlaypime:Even as a joke,is decent,im surprised. 30-Melt Baldi:Please,end this "The Face" fan desing for the love of God. 31-The CAGDGHDVSYVYSJKDIOEHDHFWYTVDHJD:Not even his creator can pronounce it's name. 32-The organ stealer:Decent character. 33-Nighttime:Thanos Time,but now let's talk serious,it's falling apart by her own. 34-..-. .. .-.. .CORROMPIDO1657159970:A copy of Nightmare Tormentor and Corrupted_Data211249. 35-Horror Sweep:One of the first Twisted Corruptions not made by me,but it is just good old Gotta Sweep. 36-ÐöɹʇɹɐW uuᴉɯoʞllnℲ ɹɐƃuᴉʇuʎԀ:Not a original sprite,but his name saves him. 37-CoRRupTed192345174105821:He is a original vharacter yjay fokkows Corrupted_Data211249 path. 38-The Thing:Is a black ball with white eyes,it is not scary,but it tries his best to be scary like a little amount of characters i know. 39-Psychopath Spitballs:A buffed version of his normal form,i like it. 40-Capti:It won't be considerated a Twisted Corruption,but it's a interesting idea. 41-Glitchy Baldi/Glitched Baldi:There's another version,but atleast this one intimidates,it's a bad thing is made entirely on paint. 42-Some Monstrosity From the Woods:It is disturbing,but is only a buffed version of Arts and Crafts. 43-Corrupted Baldi:Even after not having anything creepy,it knows how to play with the "Corrupted" factor better than the others. 44-Horror Obsidian the Dutch Angel Dragon:A classic,showing a bit how was this wiki back then,it's on her finest hour. 45-Nightmare Tormentor:One of the good ones,he is by far the one Twisted Bully of the bunch,but i swear i won't take it as a official one,i have a Twisted Corruption of "This is a Bully" in mind. 46-Plexi:Oh ravioli this is a good peperoni.This character is good!And the Berserek version too,but it won't qualify as a Twisted Corruption,it's a shame... 47-Bloody Baldi:He was a bad character that was saved thanks to me,i won't say it's too good,but thanks to this comunity it has reached to the finest stars. 48-Bloody Harri:Russian boyo,he deserves to be between the good ones,his items are also pretty good too.Even after being a Corrupted_Data211249 alternative version with it's own changes. 49-OMNIDENTITY 178134 FILE23:OH GOD YES!!!Even being like a FileName2 character,it's an actual boss!He has a lot of phases and his unique ways to attack with character groups,a idea that was in my mind turned to an actual character,but i still have plans for a boss like character on the future. 50-Corrupted Data211249:The best Twisted Corruption by far!The BEST in execution and design,making a path for other Twisted Corruptions to pass by and follow his steps,the best one of them all,and my personal favorite. Well,that was it guys,have a nice day and happy new year everybody. -JCCO2468 Category:Blog posts